


He Always Leaves

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Katara gets Agency and a better story as a result [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara isn't a thing yet but this is part of a series that leads to Zutara, can fit into the first part of the four part finale arc, canon compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: What is going through Katara's head when she's trying to stop Aang from leaving (again)?
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Katara gets Agency and a better story as a result [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	He Always Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I made this at like 1:28 AM @_@
> 
> Anyways this is part of my Katara gets agency series because it references the previous story's plot. This wan't planned lol. I just lay in bed, thought of why Katara tried to stop Aang from leaving, and then I couldn't stop thinking.

"Aang!" Katara says, and makes a move to follow him. _He can't leave me not again, he won't leave, I won't let him -_

"Let him go," Zuko says, placing a placating hand on her shoulder. She wants to say why she can't let Aang just walk out - _just like he always does,_ her mind whispered - but when Zuko explains why, she calms down a bit.

Maybe Zuko's right, maybe she should give him space.

* * *

She wished she didn't take Zuko's advice.

Aang is _gone_ , like he always is.

She tries not to break down in front of everyone else, but she excuses herself to her room under the claim to tidy up before they leave to search. Once she's in her room, she flops down on her bed and screams into her pillow. A knock is at the door.

"What?!" Katara snaps, and Zuko's voice calls out.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, it's your fault - " Katara starts to say, and gasps. Zuko stood in the doorway, looking unsure.

"My fault?" he asks quietly.

"No, I'm just, he...he always runs away. That's why I went to stop him, because he can't just run away every time things get hard!" Katara vented, and Zuko closed the door so that no one else could hear them.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said, "I stopped you because one, I thought he was the type that would need space, because I'm that way as well. And two..." he hesitated.

"Two?"

"It's because I didn't want you and him alone. You know. Like the last time you two were alone."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry if it made the situation worse," Zuko said, and Katara shook her head.

"To be honest, no matter what any of us did, he would've run away regardless."

"Oh. Um, do you need a hug?"

"Spirits, yes," Katara said, and tackled him in a hug, "Sozin's Comet is approaching, Aang is missing, and what are the rest of us supposed to do? Fire Lord Ozai is not our fight, it's Aang's! The practice fights Sokka had us go through have us fighting through an army so that Aang can fly in and do his duty! And now he's not here, we may be an awesome team of three Master benders and two amazing nonbenders, but we're just five people."

"We'll find him. We have to. Besides, I'm not just a Master firebender, I can find Aang, or at least, figure out a way to find Aang."

"Okay," Katara said, stepping out of the hug, "Let's go, then."


End file.
